Nationalism
by iMeeri
Summary: Las Noches has been taken, but Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the Espada escaped during the chaos. Now, the British Shinigami have been called in to assist the Japanese in apprehending the powerful enemies. Later Szayel/OC


Chapter One: Meeting the Brits

"Surrender Aizen." Yamamoto's voice echoed through the throne room of Las Noches. The other eight Captains stood behind him, Bankai at the ready.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu" Aizen immediately disappeared, leaving the Captains filled with rage, well, except Byakuya, who remained stony-faced.

"Commander-General, might I recommend we retreat to Soul Society for the time being? Aizen cannot pose a threat to us with two Espada, and our forces will need time for recuperation if we are to be able to battle him on even ground."

"I agree Captain Kuchiki, let's go." He immediately turned to go through the portal, but before he proceeded, he stopped. Turning his head, he said:

"Shunsei, you may wish to contact those people you were telling me about. I feel that their help in this would more than put us on an even keel with Aizen."

And with that, he walked through the portal into the fake Karakura Town.

---

"Commander-General Samuel Baverstock, and Captain of Squad 6, at your service." The man said, bowing low as he did.

"Wait a minute, shinigami, how does that work? You say you are Captain of Squad 6, and the Commander-General? Explain yourself!" Mayuri had raised objections at the next Captain's Meeting, which now had 20 Captains in attendance. Captain Baverstock stood and approached that despicable man.

"Ah, you are Mayuri Kurosuchi. I hear you are a man of science, yes? Allow me to explain myself. The way the British hierarchy works is that the position of Commander-General is given to the most skilled Captain. Currently, this happens to be me. But do not worry, my men are stronger than the average shinigami, you will be quite safe on the battlefield with us."

"So you will accept the duties that have been bestowed upon your Squad?

"I will."

---

Kira Izuru approached his new Captain. While it was true that nobody would replace Gin Ichimaru, he did think that his new Captain looked very attractive. Captain Ashley Jenkins was tall, with blond hair that reached his waist, blue eyes and a warm smile that reminded Lieutenant Izuru too much of his former Captain. He thought that he would try as much as possible to break the ice with Captain Jenkins.

"Errrm, Hi there, My name is Kira Izuru. I will serve you with my life!" he said, kneeling.

"Get up, boy. I don't need you to be like this. You are a Lieutenant! I don't want to hear any of this submissive crap. You and I have the same authority. Now, where are your training grounds?"

Kira sighed happily. He was going to enjoy this relationship.

---

Abarai Renji looked over at the whistling sound. No, surely not? The British Commander-General had not just wolf whistled at his Captain?

"Hey, Lieutenant. What's your lady Captain's name?"

"_His_ name, is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Oh, he's a man? He doesn't look like it."

Renji blushed. It wasn't known that he had a crush on his Captain. And he really wanted it to stay that way. Byakuya looked over at the Briton, and slowly walked across. This gave him time to check out Captain Baverstock's appearance. He was handsome, to say the least. Shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes matched his pale shin perfectly. His Zanpaktou balanced on his back like some delacate flower. It was, long. There was no other word for it. The blade alone was around a meter long. Nestled comfortably inside a black scabbard, it looked beautiful. The guard was apparently made of pure silver, but Byakuya had yet to confirm this. The handle was least magnificent, but still very pretty. It was also pure black, with gold patterns engraved on it. He was also the only British Captain who's sword looked like a katana.

"My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of Squad 6. If you require any assistance during your stay, do not hesitate to ask." The look Renji gave Samuel during his Captain's introduction clearly told Samuel that if he did indeed require assistance, he should hesitate. It was going to be a long stay.

---

"Nanao-chaaaaan! I've got someone who wants to meet you!" Shunsei Kyoraku cried. Nanao Ise sighed. It wasn't enough for him that she had to put up with his perverted nature, or that she had to do his paperwork,then she sighed, cursing her own stupidity. Of course, there were new Captains in Soul Society. Of course she would have to meet them. She stood up and walked out into the bright sunshine, praying with every fiber in her body that this new Captain was hard working, sober, and gay, or not a pervert. The truth, it turned out, was even better than Nanao Ise could believe. Captain Dionne Chambers was of medium height for a woman, with sleek blonde hair that went about halfway down her back. Her white skirt went past her knees, and was a perfect compliment to her sheer black stockings and red blouse. Nanao could easily tell that before her stood a woman of dignity.

"My name is Captain Dionne Chambers of Britian's Squad 4. You are Nanao Ise, lieutenant of Squad 8. I wish to be rid of formalities as soon as possible, so you may simply call me Dionne. As for you, your Captain tells me you like to be called Nanao-chan?" Nanao blushed, looking for Captain Kyoraku, who had convieniently disappeared during the introduction. She would have to use her book later.

"As a matter of fact, I wouldn't take anything my Captain says seriously. He is very often drunk, and when he is not, he is asleep. Do not believe everything he says."

"I understand, after all, he has tried flirting with me four times already, and I've only been here one morning.

Nanao smiled. So it was going to be two of them versus Shunsei's perverted nature. Better odds than simply one of them.

---

Captain Zaraki Kenpachi laughed. His partner was due here at any moment, and the idea of teaching the stuck-up Brit who was really in charge was highly appealing to him. Yachiru was off sleeping, so Ken-chan had at least a few hours with which to kick the new guy's arse. But above all, all he wanted was a decent fight. Ichigo had always run before he could inflict any serious wounds, and Nnoitra's battle had been to serious. He felt a twinge of regret for killing the long legged Espada, for Kenpachi had genuinely liked his attitude to fighting. The door opened, and through it stepped a tall man with wild, untamed hair and dark sunglasses. His white suit was stained somewhat, and his sword looked worn from overuse.

"Captain Daniel Spillaine?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I'm Kenpachi, Captain of Squad 11, I hope you'll give me a better fight that that piece of shit Ichigo!" He said, drawing his sword.

"Kenpachi, huh? I think I'll put that to the test"

A few minutes later, Toshiro Hitsuguya and Mayuri Kurosuchi stopped to see where the roaring was coming from. After a few seconds, they tutted, and continued with their paperwork.


End file.
